Letters to Bear-O
by 0Amelia0
Summary: Do you love Bear-O? Then let your voice be heard here! Write letters about Mabel's buppet and how much want to see the adventure team of a lifetime! (Bear-O is from the fifth episode of Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained. So if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you should probably watch that) Featuring my own poorly written fan girl letter! (It IS buppet. Bear-puppet)
1. Chapter 1

Mabel Pines

c/o Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls

Dear Mabel,

Dipper is wrong! I love Bear-O! He is hilarious and—um . . . cute? He looks really smart. And I'll bet he can sing! Right? And, I mean, who doesn't love a buppet? He's, like, totally hilarious . . . or . . . something like that . . . .

Oh, who am I kidding? Bear-O is creepy! I just wanted an excuse to write you guys a letter.

Signed,

0Amelia0

P.S.

I am a HUGE fan of yours, Mabel, and Dipper too! (Could you tell him that?) Keep sleuthing!

**Letters to Bear-O rules:**

**No swearing! This is rated K**

**Don't make your letters too long!**

**And to my three fans:**

**I am working on another Gravity Falls fanfic—an actual story—that should be out around Tuesday. So look out!**

**Update:**

**Ok, so I lied. Gonna take longer than that. (I have a hard time with bad guys! DX)**

**P.S. **

**It IS buppet. I've listened for puppet every time I watch that one, and I always hear buppet. He is her bear puppet, so yeah . . . .**

**P.P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	2. Chapter 2--From: PonyFalls

Hi Bearo!

I think you look cute and where are u from? I need a bearo!

**0Amelia0:**

**I think we all want to know where Bear-O is from. No matter how creepy he is, I'm sure most of us would buy one if we could.**

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	3. Chapter 3--From GravityFallsMD

GravityFallsMD

Dear Mabel,

Well, I had a deep fear of puppets and dolls... and no offence but... Bear-o made it worse. Much worse. I also heard Dipper has a fear of puppets? Well now I know why...

From,

GravityFallsMD/ Cameron pines/ Cameron Hill

P.S. Tell Dipper I'm one of his creepy fangirls.

**P.P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	4. Chapter 4--how to catch a moonbeam

Dear Mabel,

You, Bear-O, and Waddles will be the best team ever! Who needs Dipper when you have a pig and a demonic puppet? You can go... tie-die Bill Cipher's underwear and... and... draw mustaches on all the pancakes! You can wear MATCHING SWEATERS! Bear-O the best thing ever next to those adorable beavers :) Oh you guys could go tame one of them! Name it Cuddles! It rhymes with Waddles!

xox how to catch a moonbeam

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	5. Chapter 5-- From: The Design Nerd

Mabel Pines C/O: The Mystery Shack Gravity Falls, Oregon

Dear Mabel and Bear-O, I didn't use to have an irrational fear of puppets (buppets?) until now. I totally see why Dipper has a fear of them. Honestly Bear-O looks like he's part of a twisted, stuffed zombie apocalypse led by the infected members of Country Bear Jamboree. Or better yet, he could be Chucky's childhood plaything that helps him along in his hauntings. Either way, I've been twaumatized.

-The Design Nerd

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	6. Chapter6-From Dipper to himself(I guess)

Dear Dipper, I'm mailing you a bat just in case a fan girl apocalypse comes and I'm a huge fan of yours bro (p.s. I'm a boy)

All ways on your side , Dipper Pines (profile)

Dear Bear-o How long have Mabel had you and did you get along with waddles?

Dear Dipper,

In answer to your first question: Since I followed her home, of course.

And Waddles? I get along with him just fine. I love pork.

**To MuffinDino:**

**I'm working on it! (I responded to this one first because my mom read it, and I guess she was in a creepy mood, so she basically came up with that. Aren't mom's awesome like that? XD)**

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	7. Chapter7-From:IluvWinxandRandy Cunningha...

Dear Mabel and Bear-o

Bear-o twamatizes me like the kids who watched the show you put on were.

-IluvWinxandRandyCunningham(Wow my username is long)

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	8. Chapter 8--From: thisisntgideon

Dear Mabel and Bear-O,

Mabel, you are simply adorable, and so is Bear-O! If Dipper can't appreciate adorable things like you two, he's as sour as Stanford.

Bye Bye my marshmallow Love, this isn't Gideon

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	9. Chapter 9--From: Taiga

Dear Bear-O:

I honestly don't see why people are afraid of you. Yeah you might come to life and kill all humanity (or something) but I think you, Waddles, and Mable would make an epic team. TEAM RAINBOWS GO! I'm not afraid of puppets, honestly, but I am scared of being turned into one. Thanks a lot Freddy Kruger. T_T Signed: Taiga (guest) :P P.S. Love Dippers Guide to the Unexplained XD P.P.S. I just ate eggs. O_O

**P.P. S.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	10. Chapter 10--From WendyCorduroy353

Dear Bear-O, Dipper and Mabel.  
Bear-O: DUDE YOU'RE CREEPY! They should make a creepy pasta about you. 0_0.  
Dipper: DUDE YOU ARE PURE AWESOMENESS. P.S. I think I'm one of your fan girls.  
Mabel: You cray-cray!

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


	11. Chapter 11--From: MuffinDino

Bear-O, you are rather scary, no offense. But still, I wanted to write you a letter! So uh, would you answer questions or stuff like that? If so, how did you meet Mabes and where did you come from? Basically, I WANT to know your past. :) I guess that's good for now.

MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel

Dear MuffinDino (I like muffins)

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away . . .

On a planet with no name, an experiment went horribly wrong.

And I was born, made by a man you known as Freddy K! (The best time to where a striped sweater . . . )Then, I was purchased by a rather famous Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker. A lot of people seem to know his story, so I'll just say this; when he went to the dark side, i dId ToO!

Sorry, lost it for a moment there. Anyway, I later ended up being purchased by a Mr. Magorium. For a while, I sat on the shelves waiting for a child to pick me up. But they all seemed disinterested in me. Until one day, a young girl wearing a striped sweater (I liked this girl just from looking at her) saw me, and, after saying "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" about a million times, urgently begged her parents to buy me. (I'm BERY glad she did) They seemed hesitant at first, but Mabel is very good at begging (plus, you think she's cute now?). So, I guess it's just been me and her since then. And that Dipper kid. Never really liked him.

I don't know what I did before I met Mabel. To say the least, life without her would be unBEARable.

And that, my rebellious friend, is where I came from, and how I met "Mabes".

SiNCeRLy,

Bear-O

**Ok, so I guess my mom is creepy, and my little brother is dramatic. And me? Well I just don't know. This answer is a combination of all our thoughts, with a lot of references (sorry if you don't get some of them). Hope you like! XP**

**P.S. If you want, you may still send letters in the reviews. (I'll still be reading them. But just a warning! I might not be able to post them because I guess I'm breaking the fifth rule of Entries not allowed: any form of interactive entry (O_O WHOOPS!) . I might have to take it down, and if I do, I'll try to find another place to put it. So! We'll just see how that whole thing works out.) XD**


End file.
